Many customers use their financial institution's online banking system to perform transactions from their accounts, e.g., online bill pay, money transfers, stock trades, fund allocation changes, and other wealth management activities. For example, a customer may securely access a website of the online banking system via a computing device executing a browser, an application, or other software capable of supporting the website. The computing device may be any of a wide range of devices, including a laptop or desktop computer, tablet computer, so-called “smart” phone, “smart” pad, “smart” watch, an Internet of Things (IoT) device, or other personal digital appliance equipped for wired or wireless communication.
Typically, a customer is able to request transactions via the online banking system from their own computing device without assistance. Some customers, however, may require assistance while using the online banking system due to a physical or mental disability, mental incompetency, or simply computer-illiteracy or technophobia. In such situations, the customer may share their access credentials to allow a friend, relative, or custodian to access the customer's account via the online banking system to request any necessary transactions with the customer's account on the customer's behalf. Sharing access credentials, however, even with a trusted individual, may leave the customer vulnerable to the performance of unwanted and unauthorized transactions from their accounts.